Minecraft: Eyes of Darkness
by slendytheslenderman165
Summary: Hot-head Tyler Andrews got transported to Minecraft when playing the game. He now wanders into MInecraftia in search for a way home but WAIT! There are princesses that looks like anime chicks? Better watch out, Tyler, you're in trouble. (Inspired by Najee's Yokai Shojo Rakuen)


**_A/N: New fan-fic aboard! Credits to Najee for letting me recreate his MC story, the Yokai... Shojojo Rakuen Blah blahblah I don't even know. (You're the man, man! You're always my inspiration!) _**

**_About the hiatus, I'm cancelling it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't worry._**

**_Now quick note: The main character, instead of being calm and peaceful; he's going to be a hot-head wacky guy but kind and loving AND UNDERSTANDING. Kinda like my alter-ego. So this is a Comedic-Adventury-Actiony-Supernaturaly fan fiction on Minecraft. Hope you like it! And always, leave a review and add this story to your favorites! I present to you…_**

**_Minecraft: Eyes of Darkness_**

**Prologue**

"Well, holy fucking shit. Can't… I can't believe all of that happened like just one FLASH. I mean, I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME! Did I see it coming? NO. Did I survive all of that? YES. Was there hot anime chicks DYING to have sex with me? ABSOLUTELY. But in the end, everything turned out to be… a little bit on the normal scale of 'HOW-FUCKED-ARE-YOU?' scale. It's never THAT PERFECTLY NORMAL. I mean, COME FUCKING ON! You're the first girl that signified complete disaster when you met me."

"What? That's not true at all. You do know that this human form is giving me these hormones that make me so horny all the time." Andr protested.

"WHAT DO YOU ME—YOU TRIED TO THREATEN ME FOR SHIT'S SAKE. I—Ugh, who am I kidding. I can never get angry at you, especially with that cute face of yours." I stroked her hair as she stroked mine.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, Tyler! Thank you!" She gave me a sweet smile.

"AW! I don't know why but I'm getting jealous of you two!" Cupa pouted.

"Yeah, ever since before that incident; I've always wanted to get you soooooo badly!" Skelly followed.

"Tough luck! Andr already got me; there is no way all you girls can get me away from my girlfriend. Even you tempt with your sexy luscious bodies with big boobs and fat asses, IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"We'll see about that!" Lone howled.

"Heh. Oh shit! I gotta go, I'm late for school. See you guys later!" I hurriedly took my bag and stood inside the portal made of end stone.

"See ya' later, gals!" I waved.

"BYE!" They shouted altogether.

"Hey, Rot! Don't forget about later, all right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

I waved again back at them as the portal sent me back to my room. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back again at my house, sitting in front of my computer with an application open at the monitor.

**_Minecraft_**…

I chuckled. "These guys, they never know when to stop." I thought.

I sat back in my chair for a little while, remembering all the things that happened a long while back. Holy shit, that was one of the most craziest things that happened to me. I seriously never thought that all of these would happen to me:

Me teleported to my favorite game of all time.Anime chicks that are actually hostile mobs from the game dig me (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, FUCK YEAH.)Fighting one of the most feared and powerful being (In the game) **HEROBRINE.**Having powers and abilities! HOLY SHIT YESSSS!And lastly, SEX.

After all of that, I get to visit all of my friends there! And SEX!

Oh, uhh… Ahem. It's a whole new world I live in now, and I fucking love it.

Where are my manners? My name is Tyler W. Andrews, W stands for Wilson by the way. Hot-head, Crazy, Joker, Lovely, Kind, Friendly… Shit like that. Wait, who the fuck cares about introductions, anyway? HEY, JUSTIN! YEAH YOU! SKIP TO THE FUCKING STORY, WILL YA'?

**_Can't do that. You have to let the readers know you or else they'll have a great confusion. I will be articulating this. Do not fret, I will be fast to get to the story._**

WHOA! Okay, deep words. Christ, you're giving me a nosebleed. Alrighty then, let's get right to it then!

I like music, I like hot chicks (Actually, not that much. I like normal girls.), I like—

**_Not like that! You have to say what you look like or what your attitude and stuff like that._**

Alright, HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN! Prick…

So! I am 19 years old. I live by Austin, Texas. I pretty much live by myself at a dorm in college, not that bad but it fits my style.

I've been not that of a hot-head when I was a kid; I was actually a calm and peaceful kind of guy, but that was in the past.

Some say that I'm like a spoiled teen, or RICH. Nah… I'm not spoiled or something like that; I'm patient, 'cause I got morals and shit, PRINCIPLES. But when someone pushes me too far, I tend to get violent.

I had a roommate once, never knew him well but I got his initials: "R.W" and I think the R stands for "Ryan".

Who gives a shit about him anyway. Ok, so! Some say that I'm cruel and bad to be with. That's not entirely true at all. If you actually know me better, I tend to be a great friend and a great company. It's just that I have this feeling of hating everyone in this planet, either that or I'm just lonely. But I do have friends, don't worry.

I'm about 6 feet and 5 inches tall, black hair, and an average body. My clothes, which is also my favorite, are a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and some jeans… WITH SOME HIGH CUT SHOES BOO YAH.

Ahem… Well, then. You're maybe wondering… TYLER, why the fuck are you with those beautiful women TALKING ABOUT GIRLFRIENDS AND BODIES AND SHIT?!

It's a pretty long story to start with especially that part about GFs and shit. So why don't you sit down and buckle the fuck up, AND PREPARE FOR TRUE SHIT TON OF FUCKING AWESOMENESS…

**_A/N: I think I completely overdid it with the cursing. Don't worry, I'll tone it down a bit next time. Hope you enjoy and as always, stay hidden from me. And leave a review!_**


End file.
